


Lovers and Strangers

by LadyDioptase



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDioptase/pseuds/LadyDioptase
Summary: "Whether you are the Hero or not, I will love you always."





	Lovers and Strangers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skenandj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skenandj/gifts).



> Happy birthday Dustin! I love you pal!

“My name is William, Your Majesty.”

“William, is it? You will be rewarded for your great deeds. Please accept your title of the royal house as Prince Sidon’s retainer.”

* * *

William had only existed for a handful of weeks, but already he was finding himself in a mess. Despite his form, he had intended to visit Zora’s Domain as a simple traveler, nothing more. He had hoped for an audience with Prince Sidon-- But this was something else entirely. 

After climbing his way through the Lanayru hills, William finally found himself at the stretching bridge to the Domain. He was greeted with the sight of a great battle-- The remnants of the Yiga clan were desperately trying to tear their way through to the Zora prince. Instinct drove him to rush in and help, despite having minimal equipment. Fighting along the soldiers felt completely natural. The combined forces managed to control the attack for the most part, but William’s sharp focus alerted him to a clansman creeping up on Prince Sidon. 

He only just managed to fling himself between them and save the Zora from a harsh blow, throwing his sword up to block with a metallic twang. William sustained a minor injury from taking on the soldier, but it was nothing compared to what could have happened to the crown prince. When the attack was over, King Dorephan and Prince Sidon were extremely grateful for his assistance, and for saving Sidon’s life.

And so he found himself in the service of the royal household.

* * *

As the prince’s retainer, William was given his own quarters in the palace near his master’s. They were comfortable and highly decorated, much to his surprise, and more than he had ever imagined that he would occupy. 

Despite wanting to escape a life of service, William found himself more than happy to perform his duties as a retainer. He would stay by Sidon’s side and assist with small matters, as well as a handful of chores-- Helping Sidon with his regalia, bringing meals, checking in on the prince’s health. The ultimate goal of his position was to ensure Sidon’s safety and act as a bodyguard. It wasn’t, perhaps, the worst way to live. 

Although it was a far cry from what he’d wanted when William first came to be. 

Still, he found himself enjoying life in the Domain. Prince Sidon was friendly, extremely so, and they grew close quickly. It overjoyed William to forge such a bond. He had worried that people would act differently towards him, but Sidon? He was the same kind soul as always. 

Their relationship as ‘servant and master’ dissolved after only a few days, evolving into a deep and intimate friendship. It was inevitable with Sidon’s affectionate and open personality that they would stay so formal for too long. In fact, it was only a week in service before Sidon requested that William accompany him for a friendly stroll, disregarding his position if only for a little while. Soon after that these outings became more and more frequent. They would spend time together, not as prince and retainer, but as two people enjoying each other’s company. 

William relaxed around the prince. He allowed himself to express and emote as freely as he could, smile brightly, laugh without restraint, and show unhindered excitement at the smallest things that brought him joy. His real personality shined with Sidon. 

Weeks passed and William could sense that they were beginning to push the boundaries of friendship. Hugs were just a fraction too tight, gazes lingered too long, voices were too soft and tender in the night. Fingers ran through blond hair too slowly, too fondly. 

He could only hope that when he told Sidon the truth, things wouldn’t change. 

* * *

“I see,” Princess Zelda sighed, a sad smile on her face. “Of course I will allow you to go, Link. You have done much for Hyrule, and for me-- I only wish to see you happy. You deserve to lead your own life after so long.” She drew the champion into her arms, embracing her dear friend. 

“If you desire to leave my service, so be it.” As she drew back, Zelda smiled mischievously. “But please allow me to assist you. We shall make a visit to a Fairy Fountain. We leave immediately for your new life.”

The magic tore him apart. It was agonizing for his bones shift and grow, his vocal cords repair, muscles in his body swell and his entire frame shift. But after that instant, it was done. Link was no more. Combining the magic of the Great Fairy and Princess Zelda created a force strong enough to change the famous hero. It drew upon the blood of the heroes running in his veins, taking bits and pieces of old forms to create an amalgam-- William. 

* * *

“You are… You have been Link, this entire time?” Sidon asked incredulously. “That cannot be. Link could not speak in the slightest.” Link smiled sheepishly in reply, bringing a hand up to his throat. 

“When the magic changed me, it sort of fixed that. My voice still cracks but, I  _ can  _ at least talk now.”  The Prince studied his throat intently for a few moments, assessing the story, before he sighed and turned towards the balcony. 

“I have no choice but to believe you, Link. But I must ask-- Why? Why did you not tell me sooner?”

He wrung his hands together. The question had run through his mind a hundred times over, whether or not he should ever reveal himself to the Prince. But the closer they grew, the guiltier Link felt keeping such an important truth from him. 

“I hated my life as a hero,” he confessed. “Everyone treated me differently. I feared that relationships I had were built on the fact that I was the Champion of Hyrule.There were so many expectations of how I should act, what I should do, who I should be. I just wanted to be my own person.” Link joined Sidon at the balcony before he continued, gazing out at evening stretching over Zora’s domain. 

“I asked Princess Zelda for my freedom-- And she gave me just that. I travelled for a little while, but I ended up here… I wanted to see you again.” He cleared his throat, trying valiantly to stave off the warmth rising to his ears and cheeks. 

“You always felt genuine. Your friendship kept me going through a lot during the Calamity. I wanted to see if you would be any different towards me-- And...you weren’t. You were the same Sidon I always knew, and by the Goddess if that didn’t make me happy. I never expected things to end up like this but I… I couldn’t keep it from you any longer.” Sidon watched Link carefully for a few moments, quiet, searching his deep blue eyes. He noted how they were a stark contrast from the sky blue they once were. 

“Link,” the Prince started softly. “What do you mean? We have ended up like what?” He asked the question carefully, noting how nervous the Hylian seemed. Even with his real, genuine personality, Link never seemed to get quite this rattled. Link shifted on his feet, clacking the toes of his boots on the ground in an attempt to gather himself. 

“We… We are close,” he whispered, “I don’t know where we go from here. But if we do go anywhere, I wanted you to know the truth first.” 

Sidon smiled, drawing the little Hylian to his side and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. They stood in comfortable silence, watching night fall. Link was more than happy to feel himself surrounded by the prince’s warmth, knowing that at the very least, things would be okay between them. But the lack of answer from a normally talkative Sidon was slightly worrisome. He didn’t question after him, instead enjoying the moment as fingers began to trace softly over his arm. 

The moon was high in the starred sky when Sidon finally broke their silence. 

“Link. I am glad I’ve gotten to know you as you truly are. Knowing ‘William’ has allowed me to know more of you, see what you did not let show as Link.” Suddenly, he knelt before the Hylian and swept him up in a sweet, gentle kiss, stroking the side of his face with as much care and tenderness as he felt. He slowly pulled away with a smile. “‘Link’ would have never let me know how romantic he finds moonlight,” the Zora teased. The Hylian blinked, startled by how quickly things had just happened. But soon he laughed, bright and beautiful joined by Sidon. 

After calming down, Sidon carefully wrapped his larger hand around Link’s, holding his gaze with a genuinely loving smile. 

“But whether you are ‘William’ or ‘Link’, I will always love you, my little pearl.” 

Feeling so accepted, loved, cared for-- Link’s chest heaved, swelling with happiness. He looped his arms around the Zora’s neck, burying his teary face the crook of his shoulder. 

 

_ Thank you, Sidon. _

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a lot more with this plot but I've been sick this week, so maybe in the future I'll revisit it. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
